<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Expectations by nywphadora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724697">Expectations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora'>nywphadora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly tinha criado muitas expectativas, sem lembrar que as estava depositando em uma pessoa com sentimentos e decisões próprias.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Expectations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Molly sempre quis ser mãe de uma menina.</p><p>Depois de cinco partos, que resultaram em seis filhos homens, essa vontade começou a tornar-se cada vez mais distante de se realizar. E então aconteceu. Ela ficou grávida mais uma vez, uma gravidez inesperada depois de terem decidido não tentar mais.</p><p>E em 11 de agosto, Ginevra nasceu. O seu sonho realizou-se.</p><p>Era uma linda menina. Ela não chorava, parecia dormir mais tranquilamente do que o mais calmo de seus irmãos na mesma idade. De todos, apegou-se mais a Fred e George. Talvez fosse a partir daí que Molly devesse perceber que suas expectativas não seriam cumpridas.</p><p>Para ela, que cresceu em meio a dois irmãos e constantes visitas de tios, estava acostumada a essa visão da mulher experiente em cozinhar, que usava vestidos e era comportada. Mas Ginny não era nada disso.</p><p>Assim que aprendeu a andar, ela sempre caía pelos cantos da casa, correndo atrás de seus irmãos. Os joelhos sempre ralos e as mãos sempre imundas por brincar na terra. Então Molly começou a mantê-la dentro de casa, tentando arrumar algo que despertasse sua atenção mais do que sair para brincar no jardim e sujar-se com o vestido.</p><p>Ela não gostava dos sapatos que sua mãe lhe punha, então era apenas virar-se uma vez para que ela retirasse a fivela habilidosamente. Com o tempo, desistiu de tentar mantê-la com aquilo, mas tentava sempre manter o chão limpo para não sujar seus pés demasiado.</p><p>Mantê-la longe dos jardins e das vassouras tornava-se cada vez mais difícil, principalmente porque ela tinha aprendido a questionar tudo o que ela dizia.</p><p>Certamente ela não esperava ter uma filha tão pouco caseira e tão questionadora.</p><p>Quando Rony finalmente foi à Hogwarts, tentou distraí-la o suficiente para que não ficasse triste por estar sem seus irmãos em casa. Passava grande parte do tempo da cozinha, e foi quando percebeu que Ginny simplesmente não levava o menor jeito para cozinhar.</p><p>Decidiu não importar-se com isso. Não era como se não existissem outras mulheres com o mesmo problema. Nos dias atuais, era tão comum isso. Além do mais, Molly gostava de cozinhar, não importava-se se precisasse abastecer a casa de todos os seus filhos. Talvez essa seria uma boa forma de manter sua única filha próxima de si.</p><p>E quando soube por Rony que Ginny estava com o seu primeiro namorado, sentiu-se feliz por ela. Imaginava-se no futuro com um genro e com seus netos. Como era sua única menina, seria o único genro que teria, a menos que algum de seus filhos revelasse não gostar de mulheres.</p><p>Ginny terminou com esse namorado e não demorou a ter outro, Bill começou a namorar com uma francesa, Charlie manteve-se focado no trabalho, Percy também, Fred e George eram travessos demais para pensar em ter algum relacionamento sério, e ela sabia que Rony era lerdo demais para enxergar os próprios sentimentos.</p><p>E então no quinto ano de Ginny, as coisas mudaram de um jeito que ela não esperava quando, ao invés de levar Dean Thomas para conhecer os seus pais, levou Luna Lovegood, que era sua amiga desde que eram crianças por morarem próximas.</p><p>— Mãe, está tudo bem? — perguntou Ginny, parecendo nervosa com sua reação.</p><p>— Você está feliz, minha filha, então eu também estou — Molly respondeu, sorrindo.</p><p>Ginny não era boa em cozinha, não era comportada, não gostava de vestidos e sapatos comportados, amava se sujar e jogar quadribol. Ela também não gostava de homens, mas apesar disso tudo, ela era a sua filha.</p><p>Sua querida Ginevra.</p><p>E nada mudaria isso.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>